The Not So Happily Ever After
by YoungLinkZeldaFan123
Summary: This is part: 3 to "A Birthday Party Gone Wrong Part: 1 and 2". I wasn't planning on writing a part: 3, but it was requested. In this, Link is having nightmares and flashbacks from his past kidnapping experience. One day, Twinrova revived Ganondorf and they kidnapped Link again, so he can help Ganondorf rule the land of Hyrule. Rated T for language and violence. R & R, please!


**Disclaimer: Hey, this is a continuation from "A Birthday Party Gone Wrong" stories. I wasn't actually going to do a continuation, but it was requested.**

**At the end of part: 2, it says "They lived happily ever after." Well, they didn't... I didn't know what else to end it with. This story is their "happily ever after". Be sure to read the first two "A Birthday Party Gone Wrong" stories, or else you might be a bit confused. So, I'm going to shut up now, and here's the continuation to "A Birthday Party Gone Wrong" stories... Oh, and The Legend of Zelda and its characters don't belong to me, they belong to Nintendo! Read and review, please! Positive reviews, please! Thank you!**

**The Not So Happily**

**Ever After...**

**Chapter 1: Nightmare**

**(Link's POV)**

_Ganondorf pulled the handkerchief over my mouth again. He roughly grabbed my chin with his hand and said, "Hahaha. I knew I could make you yell. My plan the entire time!" Ganondorf patted my cheek at the end of his last sentence. I started to shake with fear and Ganondorf said, "It's your own fault, My boy. If you wouldn't have yelled, I wouldn't be doing this to you." Ganondorf then, released the chains that were across my chest. I tried another attempt to get free, but Ganondorf firmly pushed me back down with his hand. Ganondorf ripped open my green shirt. I started to breathe fast and heavy and sweat started running down my face. All of a sudden, I felt like I was being sliced down my chest, slowly. I screamed in pain._

**(Author's POV)**

Link sat up in bed screaming. He continued screaming until Impa and Zelda rushed into the room he was staying in. Impa sat on the bed with him on his left side and hugged him and Zelda sat next to him on the opposite side and hugged him, too. Link stopped screaming and began to cry. He stopped crying and managed to get out the words, "He made me yell... he said... if I didn't yell... then he wouldn't hurt me... but he made me yell on purpose... so he could hurt me... he sliced and whipped me..." Link began to cry again. "It's going to be OK, Link. He's gone. He's not going to hurt you now." Zelda said in a comforting voice. "No... he's not... he's still out there... he's going to come back... for me..." Link managed to get out while still crying. "Link, we promise you, he's gone. I killed him." Said Impa reassuringly. "No... he's still... out there... I know it... I can feel it..." Link managed to get out while still crying.

Impa grabbed a handkerchief out of her pocket, "Here, wipe away those tears." Said Impa handing him the handkerchief. Link leaned away from Impa into Zelda. Looking at the handkerchief like it wanted to kill him. "No. Get that thing away from me." Said Link, scared. "Link, it's a handkerchief. It's not going to hurt you." Said Impa reassuringly. "I was gagged with one of those things!" Link said, starting to raise his voice. "I know, Link, but it won't now." Said Impa reassuringly. "No!" Shouted Link. "Impa, please put it away." Said Zelda. "OK." Said Impa. She put the handkerchief back in her pocket. Impa then said to Zelda, "I think I should stay with him tonight. Just in case he has another nightmare, I'm here with him. You go back to bed now, Zelda. I'll see you in the morning." "OK. Goodnight, Impa." Said Zelda. Zelda then, let go of Link and kissed him on the head and said, "Goodnight, Link." Zelda then, left the room. Impa then, went under the blankets and laid down and Link laid down soon after. Impa then, wiped away Link's tears with her hand. Tears stained his face. Impa then said reassuringly, "I'm right here if you need me, Sweetheart." Link nodded and said, "OK. Thank you and goodnight, Impa." "Goodnight, Link." Said Impa. And they both went to sleep.

**Chapter 2: The Next Day**

"Link, wake up, it's morning." Link slowly opened his eyes. He saw Impa over him. "Good morning, Sleepyhead." Said Impa, smiling. "Morning." Said Link, still half asleep. "Sleep well?" Asked Impa. "After that nightmare, yeah." Answered Link sitting up in bed. "Let's go down for breakfast." Said Impa. "I'll be right down." Said Link. "OK. I'll see you downstairs." Said Impa. Impa then, left the room. Link went into the water closet. Once he got out he was wearing a pair of black pants and a plain, white T-shirt, he didn't wear his green cap either. He couldn't wear his tunic because it was all ripped and stained with blood. Impa promised that she would try and sew it and wash out the blood.

Link headed downstairs into the dining room. When he walked in, he saw Zelda and Impa at the dining room table. Link sat down at the dining room table. "What's for breakfast?" Asked Link, leaning back in his chair looking in the kitchen to see what the chefs were making. "I don't know. We'll have to wait and see." Answered Impa. Link was still leaning in the back of his chair looking in the kitchen when he saw a chef with a knife. Link gasped and tensed up. "Link, what's the matter?" Asked Zelda. Link pointed toward the kitchen and said nervously, "Knife... a chef... has a knife..." "Link, it's going to be OK. He's not going to hurt you with it." Impa said reassuringly. Link stopped pointing and started to shake out of fear.

"Link, it's going to be OK." Said Impa reassuringly as she walked over to Link. Link turned to her and she knelt down in front of him and held his hands. Impa then said comfortingly, "They're not going to hurt you." She then, stood up and hugged him. He stopped shaking and Impa went back to her seat. Link then, turned back around in his chair, so he was facing the table. He looked down at his lap and kept staring. Flashbacks were coming back to him.

_**Enter Flashback**_

**(Link's POV)**

_Ganondorf sliced down my chest, slowly. I screamed in pain, but my screams were muffled because I was gagged. Then, I felt warm blood all over my chest and shirt. Then, all of a sudden, a stinging pain went diagonally across my chest. Then, another stinging pain went across it diagonally again. I couldn't scream. I was in too much of shock..._

_**End of Flashback**_

**(Author's POV)**

Link started to shake with fear again as the flashback of being sliced and whipped ran through his mind. He put his hands on his chest where the slice and slashes were. He then, started crying in his hands. Impa and Zelda ran over to him and hugged him. "Shh. It's going to be OK, Honey." Said Impa comfortingly. "Impa, I think we should get him out of here. Can you please take him upstairs?" Asked Zelda. "Of course." Impa said to Zelda. "Come on, Link. Let's go upstairs." Impa said to Link. Impa then, helped Link up from the chair and put an arm around his shoulder and lead him upstairs. He was still crying in his hands.

Once Impa and Link entered his room, she lead him to his bed and he sat down on it. Impa sat down on the right side of him and she began rubbing his back. He was still crying in his hands. He then, leaned into her and she hugged him. "He sliced me... he whipped me..." Link barely said as he was still crying. "I know. I know. It's going to be OK. Shh. It's going to be OK." Said Impa comfortingly. Link's crying continued and Impa still hugged him. Impa then asked, "Do you want me to bring your breakfast up here?" Link leaned away from Impa and said, "No, I'm not hungry anymore. I'm just tired and I want to rest." "OK. I understand. Call me if you need anything, OK?" Said Impa. "OK. Thank you, Impa." Said Link. Impa then, left then room and Link laid down on his bed and closed his eyes and he fell asleep.

**Chapter 3: An Unexpected Attack**

Link woke up when a hand cupped over his mouth. When he quickly opened his eyes he saw Kotake over him with an evil grin and Koume right beside her with an evil grin, too. Kotake then said, "Boo!" Link then, did a muffled scream. Kotake then, grabbed Link's shirt and sat him up so his eyes met hers. She held onto his shirt. Her hand was still over his mouth. He had a shocked and scared face. Kotake then said evilly, "Well, well, well, look who we have here, Koume. That pathetic little boy that "killed" us in the Spirit Temple. Ehehehehehehehe!"

Link tried to push Kotake away from him, but Koume arrived behind him and grabbed his arms and held them behind his back which made Link groan in pain. Kotake then said evilly, "You thought the great, evil King Ganondorf was gone, but we revived him. So, now you're coming with us and you'll work with him!" Link's eyes got bigger and he tried to shout, "No! No! Please!" But it came out muffled. Kotake then, took her hand off of his mouth and he tried to scream, "HELP!" But Koume quickly cupped her hand over his mouth and asked angrily, "Do you want us to get caught?!"

Kotake then, floated off of the bed and floated in the air and soon after Koume floated off of the bed with Link. She held onto him with his arms behind his back and her hand over his mouth. He tried to squirm out of her grasp, but she tightened her grip on him. When Koume was floating off of the bed she accidentally knocked a vase that was on the nightstand that was beside the bed, onto the floor and it smashed into hundreds of pieces. "Nice going, Stupid!" Shouted Kotake to Koume. "Let's get out of here!" Shouted Koume.

Impa and Zelda heard the crash upstairs and they bolted up the stairs. When they arrived in Link's room, they saw Kotake forming a portal and Koume holding onto Link by his arms behind his back and her hand over his mouth. "Twinrova." Impa and Zelda said firmly in unison. "That's correct." Said Kotake, turning around to face the Princess and the Sheikah. "Let Link go, NOW!" Demanded Zelda. "Oh, I don't think we'll be doing that. You see, Princess, Ganondorf needs Link to help rule his Kingdom." Said Kotake. "Ganondorf?!" Asked Impa surprised. "And what Kingdom would that be?" Demanded Zelda. "This one." Answered Koume. "And there's nothing you can do about it, Princess! Ahahahahahaha!" Kotake said evilly. "Well, we'll just see about that, Kotake!" Shouted Zelda.

Zelda took one step forward and Kotake said, "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Princess." Kotake then, pulled out a dagger and put it to Link's throat, which made Link gulp. "Either one of you take another step and this little boy loses his life. We wouldn't want that now, would we? He needs to help run a Kingdom and I don't think Ganondorf would want his helper killed." Said Kotake evilly. Link had a pleading look in his eyes and Zelda had an angry look and Impa stood there shocked. Zelda then said, "Please, put him down. Please." Zelda then stood up straighter and said, "Take me instead." Impa looked at Zelda like the Princess was nuts and Link looked at Zelda and slowly shook his head "no". "Now, why would we want to do that, Princess?" Asked Koume as she pulled Link up against her, which made him squeeze his eyes shut and send shivers down his spine. The dagger was still against his throat. "You don't want Link, you want me." Said Zelda. "Now, why do you think that? Asked Kotake as she went closer to Link and Koume and gave Link a noogie on the head. "Just let him go, please! Just take me instead!" Pleaded Zelda. "Sorry, Princess. No can do. Ganondorf asked specifically for Link and Link he's getting. Maybe next time, Your Highness." Said Kotake.

"Well, sorry to have to go so soon, Princess, but we're already late to see Ganondorf." Said Kotake. Kotake then, put the dagger away and finished forming the portal and Kotake flew in laughing an evil laugh and Koume flew in with Link right after her. The portal started to get smaller and the last thing Zelda heard was Link's muffled scream. The portal then, completely disappeared and Zelda shouted, "No! No, not again!" She then fell on her hands and knees and began to cry. Impa stood there in shock, staring at where, Twinrova, Link, and the portal were. Link was gone and Impa and Zelda had no idea where Twinrova had taken him.

**Chapter 5: Meeting Ganondorf**

Link was being pulled through the portal. He saw the portal closing and soon, it was dark. Koume stopped pulling Link and sat down with him, she sat behind him, she then, removed her hand from his mouth. He tried to scream, "HELP ME! SOMEBODY, PLEASE HELP ME!" But Kotake interrupted him and said evilly, "No one can hear you in here, Boy! Ehehehehehehehe!" Koume then, pulled out some rope and wrapped it around Link's wrists and made a knot and Kotake pulled out a white rag and tied it around his mouth. "Tie his ankles, too, Kotake." Said Koume. Kotake then, pulled out some more rope and tied his ankles. Kotake then, grabbed his chin and rubbed his head and said, "No one is going to save you now, My boy. You're all Ganondorf's." Link had fear in his eyes and pulled away and tried to say, "No! No! Let me go, please!" But it came out muffled. Kotake then said evilly, "I'm sorry, Boy. I can't understand a word you're saying. Hahahahahahahaha!"

Kotake then, continued through the tunnel and Koume picked up Link in her arms and continued, as well. Link tried to squirm out of Koume's grasp, but she just held him tighter and managed to smack him on the head and she yelled, "Stop moving, Boy!" They continued through the tunnel and they finally came to an opening. Link was scared. He didn't know where Twinrova were taking him, so, he moved a little closer into Koume. "Aww, isn't that sweet. The "Hero of Time" is scared." Said Koume. Kotake flew out of the portal and Koume and Link flew out right after. Once they were out of the tunnel, Link recognized where they were. He did a muffled gasp. Koume then said, "Aww, is our little "hero" _scared_ of this place?" "I don't think so, Koume, I think he's been here before." Answered Kotake. "I'm just trying to have a little fun with him, Kotake!" Shouted Koume.

Their surroundings were a valley and a big, rundown, old castle and below them was a river. They were at Ikana Canyon in Termina. Kotake flew into the hole that was in the wall on the Ancient Castle of Ikana and Koume and Link followed. Twinrova and Link were flying through the castle until they reached the chamber where Igos du Ikana and his guards once were. Once Twinrova and Link flew into the room, they saw Ganondorf sitting at the throne. Twinrova and Link flew up to the throne and Kotake said bowing to her son, "King Ganondorf, we brought you the boy." Koume then, flew up closer to Ganondorf with Link and Ganondorf said with an evil smile on his face and rubbed Link's head, "Nice to see you again, My boy." Link thought, "Why do I keep getting noogies and head rubs?" Ganondorf continued, "You're going to help me run the Kingdom of Hyrule and soon, this World of Termina, and then eventually, the entire World! Whether you like it, or not. And Zelda doesn't know where you are. She'll never know where you are. She'll never save you. Like she'd want to..." Link got angry at what Ganondorf said and tried to shout, "No! No! I'll never help you!" But they came out muffled. Ganondorf then said to Twinrova, "Twinrova, leave the boy here and chain him to the throne!" Koume then, put down Link, who tried to get away, but was held by Koume. Kotake then, snapped her fingers and a chain appeared that was attached from the throne to around Link's waist. Twinrova then, flew up in the air. Ganondorf then said, "Thank you, Koume and Kotake, you may go now. I'll watch my new little helper." And at the end of that, Twinrova flew out of the room and Ganondorf and Link were left alone.

**Chapter 6: Ocarina of Time**

Link tried to get free, but he couldn't. Ganondorf then said, "It's no use, My boy. You'll never get free." Ganondorf then, leaned over and pulled down the white rag from Link's mouth. Link screamed, "Let me go, You son of a bitch!" "No." Replied Ganondorf. Link then asked, "How can you rule Hyrule without touching the Triforce? You haven't done that yet because you don't have the Ocarina of Time." Ganondorf then answered, "I will, Child. I will. That's what Koume and Kotake are doing right now, getting the Ocarina of Time for me." "No!" Shouted Link. "Yes." Replied Ganondorf.

**Meanwhile back in Hyrule at the castle...**

Impa and Zelda were sitting on Link's bed. Zelda was crying and Impa was rubbing Zelda's back, comforting the Princess. "How could this have happened again, Impa? How...?" Asked Zelda, crying. "I don't know, Princess. I don't know..." Replied Impa. Zelda looked up at Impa and said, "We have to save him. Ganondorf is going to rule Hyrule and force Link to rule it with him." Impa then said, "I know, Zelda. I know, but we don't know where they are right now." "Maybe they're in Termina..." Suggested Zelda. "Maybe..." Said Impa. Impa then asked, "Do you know how to get to Termina, Zelda?" Zelda then replied, "Yes. Deep in the Lost Woods. There's an entrance that leads to Termina." "OK. Then, let's go!" Said Impa determinately as she stood up from the bed. Zelda then, stood up from the bed and transformed into Sheik. Sheik then said, "I hope they're in Termina anyway..."

Sheik and Impa were heading out of the room when Twinrova appeared in front of them. Kotake said, "So, you figured out where Link and Ganondorf are, huh?" "Give us the Ocarina of Time and we'll let you go." Koume said holding out her hand. "We're not giving you anything, Twinrova!" Said Sheik angrily. Koume then, flew around Impa and Sheik. Koume then taunted, "You will, if you want to see your Link ever again." "What have you done with him?" Asked Sheik angrily. "All we're telling is that he's fine, for now. Hehehehehe." Said Koume as she stopped flying around the two Sheikahs and floated in front of them. Sheik then, went after Twinrova and Koume pointed her finger and zapped Sheik. Sheik yelped in pain and then, flew back onto the floor,slipping into unconsciousness. "Sheik!" Yelled Impa and held out her hand. "Now, hand over the Ocarina of Time or Link will be next." Said Koume holding out her hand. "Alright... Alright!" Said Impa. "That's a good girl." Said Kotake. Impa then, went into the closet and opened a box where there were five ocarinas. None of the ocarinas, though, were the real Ocarina of Time. Impa chose an ocarina and said silently to herself, "We will try to save you, Link, when Ganondorf finds out that this is a fake ocarina. I can't risk giving them the real ocarina and us not save you in time. What would happen to this Kingdom? You mean a lot to me and Zelda, but the Kingdom comes first. We'll try to save you, though... We'll try..." "Hurry up, Sheikah!" Kotake yelled, interrupting Impa. Impa then came out of the closet with the fake ocarina and handed it to Koume. "Here. But please, don't hurt Link." Said Impa as Koume took the fake ocarina from her.

"Thank you, Impa and we won't hurt Link if you don't come for him. But if you do..." Koume didn't finish her sentence she gestured a knife cutting her throat, saying that that's what they were going to do to Link if Impa and Sheik came for him. Twinrova then, disappeared before Impa's eyes and Impa stood there in shock, staring at where Twinrova were. Impa then, turned around and saw Sheik lying on the floor, unconscious. Impa jogged over to Sheik and knelt down beside him. "Sheik? Sheik? Sheik?!" Asked Impa. Sheik slowly opened his eyes to see Impa over him with a worried look on her face. Impa helped Sheik sit up and Impa asked, "Sheik, are you OK?" Sheik held his head with his hand and answered, "I think so... Where's Twinrova?" Impa sighed and answered, "They're gone. I gave them a fake ocarina. They said if we came for Link they'd kill him." Sheik then shouted in surprise, "You gave them a fake ocarina?! You remember what happened the last time we gave Ganondorf a fake ocarina, don't you?!" "Yes, but Zelda, I can't risk this Kingdom being taken over by evil, just for the life of one person. We'll try to save him, but like I said, they'll kill him if we went for him and they'd possibly kill us, too. And you definitely can't be killed because you're the Princess of this land." Replied Impa. "I don't care!" Shouted Sheik. Impa's eyes got bigger and said firmly, "You should care, Princess, this is your Kingdom! If this Kingdom gets taken over by evil, thousands of lives are at stake. Even yours." "I don't care about my life! Yes, I want my Kingdom to be safe, but we need to save Link, Impa! Please! We have to!" Shouted Sheik. Impa then said calmly, "We'll try our best, Princess... We'll try our best..."

**Back in Ikana...**

Link and Ganondorf sat and waited for Twinrova to return. Link broke the silence by saying to Ganondorf, "Impa and Zelda won't give up the Ocarina of Time. Zelda loves her Kingdom too much." Ganondorf then, reached down and grabbed Link's neck, which made Link yelp in pain, and Ganondorf shouted, "Shut up! They WILL hand over the Ocarina of Time. They know what happened the last time they handed me a fake one and they know what will happen if they don't hand me any ocarina at all!" Ganondorf then, let go of Link's neck and smacked him across the face, which made Link yelp in pain. Link began to cry and he looked at Ganondorf and said quietly, "I hate you... fuck you..." Link then began to shout, "I hate you!" Ganondorf then, got up from his throne and he lifted up Link by the wastes, still chained, and shouted, "I don't care if you hate me! You're working with me now, if you like it or not!" Link had fear in his eyes and he closed his eyes and looked away. Ganondorf then, roughly grabbed Link's chin and turned the boy's head to face his. Link still kept his eyes closed and Ganondorf wouldn't let go of his chin. Ganondorf then shouted, "Look at me! Open your eyes and look at me, Boy!" Link still didn't open his eyes. Ganondorf then, let go of Link's chin and punched him in the face. Link yelped in pain and he opened his eyes and he looked at Ganondorf with tears in his eyes. Link wanted to hold his cheek, but his arms were still tied behind his back. A bit of blood was coming out of his mouth. Link then said in a shaky voice, "Kill me. For Din's sake, kill me." Ganondorf then, dropped Link on the floor and kicked him in the stomach three times.

Link squeezed his eyes shut and held in the yells and screams that wanted to burst out from his throat, he just grunted in pain, but tears were streaming down his cheeks. Ganondorf then, knelt beside Link and said, "I'm not going to kill you. I need you to help run my Kingdom. Ganondorf then, rubbed Link on the head and stood up. Link was lying on the ground, crying. Ganondorf then, sat back down in his throne. Ganondorf sat for five minutes and listened to Link cry. Then, Twinrova appeared in the room with the "Ocarina of Time". "What took you two so long?" Asked Ganondorf angrily. We had a little bit of a problem getting the Ocarina of Time from Impa and Sheik, but we're here with it now, so here." Koume answered, holding the fake ocarina out at the end of her sentence. "Very good." Said Ganondorf as he took the fake ocarina from Koume. He admired the ocarina for a few seconds and he said quietly to himself, "This better not be a fake ocarina or those two Sheikahs will pay and so will this..." "Don't touch them!" Shouted Link, interrupting Ganondorf. "What was that, You little shit?" Asked Ganondorf angrily. "I said... don't touch them..." Answered Link. "And what makes you think that you can tell me what to do?" Asked Ganondorf angrily. "What makes you think that you can tell me what to do?" Answered Link. Ganondorf then, reached down and grabbed Link's shirt. Ganondorf held Link in the air and Ganondorf asked, "What did you say?" Link then replied, "What makes you think that you can tell me what to do?" Ganondorf then, grabbed Link's chin and squeezed it. Link cried out in pain. It felt like Ganondorf was breaking his jaw. Ganondorf then yelled, "Back-talk me again, Boy and I swear that I'll kill your Princess and her nursemaid! Understand?!" Ganondorf then, dropped Link on the floor.

Link hit the side of his head when he hit the floor. Which made him yell, "Ow!" Ganondorf then shouted at Koume, "Koume, gag him!" Link then asked, "Why can't you do it yourself, You lazy ass?" Ganondorf then asked angrily, "What did you say, You little piece of crap?" Link then shouted, "Why don't you do it yourself, You lazy ass! Are you that deaf?!" Ganondorf then, growled with anger. He then shouted, "Koume! Now!" Koume then, flew down beside Link and pulled the white rag over his mouth again, she grabbed his chin and said evilly, "Don't back-talk to the King Ganondorf or you'll have your head chopped off." Link had a look of hatred and anger in his eyes and he tried to yell, "Go ahead, and do it!" But it came out muffled. Koume then, let go of Link's chin and floated away from him. Ganondorf then said, "Koume, you and I both know that we can't kill our little helper. We need him." "My apologies, Your Majesty." Koume said bowing to Ganondorf in the air. "Now, let's head to the Temple of Time," Ganondorf said, he then, looked at the fake ocarina and said evilly and glared at it with an evil smile on his face, "and this better be the real Ocarina of Time... Hahahahahahahahahahaha!"

**Chapter 7: Getting to Link**

Impa and Sheik left the castle. They were heading for the Temple of Time. Impa said, "We'll reach the Temple of Time in time. We WILL!" Sheik then said, "I hope Link is OK..."

**Meanwhile at the Temple of Time...**

Ganondorf, Twinrova, and Link appeared at the Temple of Time. Ganondorf walked up to the pedestal where the three Spiritual Stones were. He then said to himself looking at the fake ocarina, "This better work..." Twinrova stayed in the middle of the room and floated where the Triforce symbol was on the floor. Koume was holding Link in her arms, still tied and gagged. Ganondorf then, played the Song of Time. Once he played it... nothing happened... He tried playing the Song of Time again, but still... nothing happened... Ganondorf glared at the fake ocarina and growled in anger. He then said quietly, "This is a fake... another fake..." He then shouted, "This is a fake! They fooled me again!" He then threw the fake ocarina on the floor and he then, quickly turned around and walked angrily toward Twinrova and Link. Ganondorf walked up to Link and Koume and he grabbed Link's neck, which made him grunt in pain, and Ganondorf shouted evilly, "I'll have my revenge! Those Sheikahs will pay!" Ganondorf then, squeezed Link's neck tighter, which made him grunt in pain again and squeeze his eyes shut, and Ganondorf then hissed evilly, "And so will you!" "I don't think so!" Shouted Sheik. Sheik and Impa were standing in the doorway to the Temple of Time. Their hands at the wastes and their legs apart and they looked angry.

Ganondorf let go of Link's neck, which made Link gasp for air, but could barely get it because of the rag over his mouth. "Well, well, well, look who we have here." Said Ganondorf evilly, smiling evilly and staring at the two Sheikahs in the doorway. Twinrova turned around and stared at the two Sheikahs in the doorway. Sheik looked at Link with a look of sorrow in his eyes. Link looked at Sheik with a scared look. Ganondorf then, pulled out a dagger and put it to Link's throat, which made Link gasp with fear and his eyes got bigger with fear and looked at Sheik pleadingly. "You shouldn't have come here, Sheikahs. I'm going to have to kill you." Said Ganondorf evilly. "Not if I can help it!" Shouted Sheik running toward where Ganondorf, Twinrova, and Link were. Ganondorf then, took the blade away from Link and pointed it toward Sheik. Sheik jumped over Ganondorf, doing a front-flip in the air. He landed behind Ganondorf and quickly turned around and jumped on Ganondorf's back, he wrapped his arms around Ganondorf's neck, choking him. Sheik then, released one arm and tried to grab the blade out of Ganondorf's hand. He managed to grab it, and Sheik stabbed Ganondorf through the heart. Ganondorf screamed in pain and Sheik jumped off of his back. Ganondorf then, stumbled forward, holding onto the dagger that was sticking out of him. Ganondorf then, fell forward onto the floor, dead.

Sheik stood there, looking at Ganondorf's lifeless body, in shock. Impa stood in the doorway, doing the same thing and Twinrova and Link looked at the dead body, in shock. Sheik then, slowly turned his head to where Twinrova and Link were. Sheik then said firmly and angrily, "Put. Link. Down. Now." Twinrova and Link looked at Sheik with a shocked and surprised look on their face. Sheik glared at Twinrova. Koume started to put Link down when Kotake pulled out another dagger and put it to Link's throat and said firmly and evilly, "Go now, if you don't want me to." Then, all of a sudden, a dagger pierced through Kotake's heart. Kotake then, dropped the dagger. She slowly looked down at the dagger through her heart, wide eyed, and slumped forward on the floor, dead. Impa was behind her.

Koume, Link, Impa, and Sheik looked at Kotake's lifeless body on the floor, in shock. Koume then, went numb throughout her entire body and then, she suddenly let go of Link and he fell to the floor and landed with a muffled, "Oof". Sheik then, pulled out a dagger and sliced horizontally across Koume and then stabbed her through the heart. Koume screamed and tried to pull the dagger out, but she fell back on the floor, dead. Impa, Sheik, and Link looked at her lifeless body on the floor, in shock. Sheik then, turned his attention to Link. Sheik then, transformed back to Zelda. She went over to Link and knelt down beside him, she pulled him onto her lap. She pulled down the handkerchief from his mouth. She then asked him, "Are you OK?" He then, nodded his head and he began crying. Zelda pulled him up closer to her and hugged him. Impa then, knelt down with them, she then, untied Link's wrists and he wrapped his arms around Zelda. Impa then, untied his ankles. She then, joined in and hugged the both of them. Impa let go and put her hand on Zelda's shoulder and said, "Let's go home." Zelda looked at Impa and asked, "What about the bodies?" "I'll take care of them later." Replied Impa. Impa stood up and picked up Link in her arms, he was still crying. Impa then said to him reassuringly and calmly, "Shh. It's OK. You're safe now." Impa then, kissed him on the forehead and held him close. Zelda then, stood up and they left the Temple of Time and they headed back to Hyrule Castle.

**Chapter 8: Back Home Again**

Impa, Link, and Zelda arrived back at Hyrule Castle. Impa went upstairs to take Link to his room and Zelda started to follow, but Impa turned around and said, "Zelda, can you get me a glass of water for Link, please." "Sure." Zelda replied. Zelda then, turned around and headed back down the stairs and went into the kitchen and poured a glass of water for Link.

Impa and Link arrived in Link's room and Link shuddered at the thought of being back in the room where he was kidnapped. He felt scared. He was worried that it was going to happen again. Impa said, "It's going to be OK, Link. I'm here with you." Impa then, laid Link down on the bed. Impa sat at the end of the bed. Link was staring at the ceiling, thinking.

_**Enter Flashback**_

**(Link's POV)**

_I woke up when a hand cupped over my mouth. When I quickly opened my eyes, I saw Kotake over me with an evil grin and Koume right beside her with an evil grin, too. Kotake then said, "Boo!" I then, did a muffled scream. Kotake then, grabbed my shirt and sat me up so my eyes met hers. She held onto my shirt. Her hand was still over my mouth. I was shocked and scared. Kotake then said evilly, "Well, well, well, look who we have here, Koume. That pathetic little boy that "killed" us in the Spirit Temple. Ehehehehehehehe!" _

_I tried to push Kotake away from me, but Koume arrived behind me and grabbed my arms and held them behind my back which made me groan in pain. It hurt! Kotake then said evilly, "You thought the great, evil King Ganondorf was gone, but we revived him. So, now you're coming with us and you'll work with him!" My eyes got bigger and I tried to shout, "No! No! Please! But it came out muffled. Kotake then, took her hand off of my mouth and I tried to scream, "HELP!" But Koume quickly cupped her hand over my mouth and asked angrily, "Do you want us to get caught?!"_

_**End of Flashback**_

**(Author's POV)**

Link started to cry again as he remembered what happened in the room he was in. "Shh. It's going to be OK." Impa said, rubbing his leg. "I... thought... Ganondorf... was gone... but he... came back... for me..." Link barely said. "He's gone for sure now, Link. Twinrova are gone for sure now, too, so they won't be able to revive him. Speaking of which, when Zelda gets back, I'm going to the Temple of Time to take care of those bodies." Said Impa. Zelda then entered the room with a glass of water in her hand. Impa then, got up from the bed and said, "See you guys later, I'm going to go take care of those bodies in the Temple of Time." Impa then, left the room.

Zelda walked over to the bed where Link was and she sat down beside him on the bed. "Have some water." Said Zelda. Link nodded and Zelda lifted his head from the pillow and he took a sip of the water. She then, laid his head back down on the pillow and she put the glass of water on the nightstand that was beside the bed. Zelda then, moved Link's hair out of his face. She then, gently caressed his cheek and said, "I'm so sorry, Link, that this happened to you again. One or both of us should have been up here with you at the time, but we weren't, I'm sorry." She stopped caressing his cheek and bowed her head and began to cry. "No, Zelda, it isn't your fault." Link said comfortingly. "Yes, it is. You said that you knew that Ganondorf was alive and we didn't believe you. We should have protected you. It's my fault. It's my fault..." She said, crying. She continued to cry and she laid her head down on Link's chest. He managed to pull his arm out from under her and he gently petted her head. After about five minutes, they both fell asleep.

Impa returned ten minutes later, after they fell asleep. She walked in the room to see the two kids sleeping. She smiled and walked over to the bed and sat on the other side of it. She watched them sleep for a minute. She thought, "They're so cute when they're sleeping. Even together..." Impa then, laid down on the bed and fell asleep, too.

**Chapter 9: Please Don't Leave Me Alone**

Zelda, Link, wake up. A voice said. Link and Zelda slowly opened their eyes to see Impa over them, smiling. "Wake up, Sleepyheads." Said Impa, kindly. Zelda got off of Link and Link sat up in bed and asked, "What time is it?" "Time for supper." Said Impa. "Oh, good! I'm starving!" Said Link excitedly. "Good, because there's lots." Said Impa. "I'll be back. I'm going to get your supper. Zelda, you stay here with him." Said Impa. Impa then, left the room and Zelda in the same spot, beside Link, on the bed. Zelda broke the silence by asking, "So, how did you sleep?" Link then replied, "Good, you?" "Same." Zelda replied. A few minutes later Impa arrived in the room with three plates. Two in one hand and one in the other. It was amazing how she could balance them. On the plates were, roast beef, mashed potatoes with gravy, and pees. Impa gave a plate to Zelda and a plate to Link and Impa sat at the end of the bed with her plate.

Once they were done eating, Impa grabbed the plates from Link and Zelda and headed downstairs leaving Link and Zelda in the room. When Impa came back in the room, she asked, "Do any of you want to play a game of Checkers?" "No, thank you, I'm too tired." Replied Link. "I will." Said Zelda. Impa then, went into the closet and a moment later, came out with the game. Zelda and Impa sat at the little table that was in the room and played while Link was on the bed, sleeping.

_**Enter Nightmare**_

**(Link's POV)**

_Ganondorf stood up and ripped open the back of my shirt. All of a sudden an agonizing stinging pain went across my back. I screamed a muffled scream, but Ganondorf just continued to whip me on the back. Tears were pouring out of my eyes and soaked into the blindfold and I squeezed my eyes shut as tight as I could. I believe Ganondorf hit me five times with whip. I wasn't really keeping count, I was in too much pain. I was sobbing from all of the pain. I was trying to get out the muffled words, "Stop... please... stop..." But they were barely coming out because I was crying so hard. _

**(Author's POV)**

Link was screaming and crying in his sleep. Impa and Zelda rushed over from the table, that they were playing Checkers at, over to Link. He was screaming, "STOP! PLEASE! STOP!" Impa sat on the left side of him and Zelda sat on the right side of him. They were sitting him up and trying to wake him up by saying, "Link, it's OK! Wake up! It's only a nightmare!" They were shaking him. He finally woke up. He was still crying. He looked at Zelda and then, he looked at Impa. He then, hugged Impa and buried his face into her shoulder, sobbing. Impa hugged him and Zelda hugged him from behind. Link managed to say, "Please, don't leave me alone." Impa then said, "We won't Sweetheart. We won't."

Impa then, tapped Zelda on the shoulder and she sat up and looked at her nursemaid and Impa whispered to Zelda, "Zelda, water for him." Zelda nodded and leaned over and grabbed the glass of water off of the nightstand, she handed it to her nursemaid. Impa took it and gently moved Link off of her and said gently, "Here have some water. It might make you feel better." Link slightly nodded and took the glass of water from Impa and took a sip, he stopped and then, he guzzled it. He then, gave the glass to Zelda and she put it on the nightstand. Impa then asked, "Do you feel better?" Link then, nodded. He then said, "Excuse me, I have to go to the water closet. "OK. Do you want someone to go with you?" Asked Impa. "No, I think I'll be OK." Replied Link. He then, got off of the bed and headed for the water closet and he shut the door behind him.

Zelda then whispered to Impa worriedly, "What are we going to do, Impa?" Impa then whispered, "I don't know Princess, I just don't know." "He needs our help, Impa. We can't leave him. When we left him alone the last time, Twinrova kidnapped him. If we were with him, that wouldn't have happened. He's already traumatized, so we can't let anything else happen to him." Whispered Zelda. Impa then whispered, "I know. It's going to be hard to stay with him all the time, but he needs us and we'll help him get better."

Link then, came out of the water closet and asked, "Can you both stay with me tonight?" "Of course we can." Answered Impa. Link then said, "Thank you. I don't want to be alone." Link then, climbed in the bed and he laid in the middle. Zelda laid on the right side of him and Impa laid on the opposite side of him. Link fell asleep and so did Zelda, but Impa remained awake. She was staring at the ceiling, thinking. She thought, "We have to stay with Link all the time. I don't want anybody coming after him again. He's already traumatized. But eventually, he's going to have to be by himself. We can't stay with him forever. Well, Link needs our help for the time being. All the help he can get." Impa then, closed her eyes and she went to sleep.

**A/N: And that's that. Hope you liked it! Positive reviews, please! There may be a part 4. That all depends if it's requested or not. That's why I didn't put "The End" or "To be Continued". I'm sorry for not having an epic battle in the Temple of Time. I kinda suck at battles. Thanks to DarkMaiden95 for requesting a part 3. I'll be posting more stories soon! TTFN!**


End file.
